Inceptum
by LivingDeadDolls333
Summary: Pretty much what you would expect. School field trip to Belli Castle goes bad. Warning: violence, language, and teen angst.
1. Chapter 1

We do not own anything.

INCEPTUM

~Melenka Eerie~  
"Mel, Mel wake up! Were here!" yelled an annoying little girl. "Nuh-sleep.." I drowsily replied as I fell back asleep. "Mel, WAKE UP!!" Suddenly I woke up with a big goose egg on my head and a twelve year old girl tugging at my hair. "Zsa Zsa stop it! I'm a wake, I promise." I said as I straightened my hair and opened the car door. "See ya pops, I'll call ya later. I love ya and have a safe trip back. Come on Zsa Zsa, let's go," I stepped out onto the pavement and nearly fell. I still wasn't used to walking. the plane ride was horrible. I ended up sitting next to a fat, sweaty man who would not stop snoring! And above that, his nasty breath was in my face, and then a baby started to cry! I hate flying coach. My father never gave me a reason for why I had to ride coach, but I believe it was because he's been using his air miles to see his mistress. Gosh I hate that women. She will never be my mother! All I can't wait to see Charlotte. Oh shit, I forgot my dorm key. Hopefully she's there to let me in, or else I have to sit outside of the door again. I take my bag from my shoulder, throw it onto the floor, sigh loudly and start dragging it by it's strap. Thank god I didn't being any luggage.

I walk into the marble floored entrance hall and slowly made my way to mine and Charlotte's room. "Room 333 here I be," I said with a little tube in my voice. I opened the door and find my friends Charlotte and Mercutio talking.

:Charlotte Faye:  
I sighed as the car pulled up to the same old school. Life is so boring. Straightening my uniform; of which I added lace, safety pins, and frayed edges; I got out and started up the worn down steps.  
"Miss! Miss? You need your bag." The driver called out to me. I rubbed my eyes, yawned, then walked back to grab my bag. Spring break had been a drag. My parents were off on another one of their "Adventures" and I had been left completely alone in our manor in Nice. Trust them to find a way to get out of seeing me. It wasn't all bad, the silence can be nice. Add I love being in my home country of France. Best shopping. Luckily, school was starting up again and I was able to be around people who don't refer to me as "miss" or "Charlotte Faye Lilyana 'Electre". Only Charlotte or Faye. Sometimes a wise ass will call me Charlie. Then I have to kick their ass. I yawned and walked into the old-fashioned marble lobby. For an average boarding school where they don't expect their students to be geniuses, it's built pretty well.  
-Room 333-  
I stopped in front of my door and fished through my bag, already knowing I was the first one here. Melenka usually loses her key. Then I noticed a folded note taped above the door knob. I grabbed onto the key and opened the door, snagging the note while I passed.  
"Hmm. That's strange." I murmured to myself, usually the staff puts notes on the community board in the rec room.  
"Since Milly isn't here yet... Hmm... To open or not? It has both of or names on it. Hmm..." I thought aloud. I then smirked, looked around, sat on my bed, and unfolded the note.  
*Dear Junior Class,  
We will be taking a field trip to Belli Castle on the 20th. Your parents have already agreed and paid for the trip. Be prepared to leave at 6 a.m. The trip will last a week. You can choose to stay at either the hotel or, if you feel you can handle it, the castle.  
Have a good day.*  
I read it a second time, 'what do they mean by _if you can handle it_.?'  
"Hey, Charlotte. You guys have any extra curtains or bedding? The supply closet is out." Mercutio, my awesome best guy friend, asked. I shook my head, Milly and I usually bring our own stuff from our homes.  
"New roommate?" Mercutio nodded, leaning against the door frame. He was one of the lucky ones who has had his own room for the last two and a half years.  
I leaned forward on my bed, "Have you met him? Is he cute?" Mercutio laughed and nodded. Mercutio is the best gay guy ever.  
"He's Russian. Apparently he was expelled out of his last school. If either one of us are lucky he'll be gay or like cute blonde troublemakers with French accents." I laughed at that comment. Technically, my hair was pale blonde with black lowlights and pale blue highlights, but whatever.  
"Or maybe red heads with Irish accents and major attitudes," Milly replied, now at the door, "what you two talking about?"  
Mercutio smiled, "My new bad ass Russian roommate."  
"Nice." Milly stretched out on her bed after throwing her backpack down.  
"Dibs on the new guy!" I said happily. Then blocked the pillows thrown at my head.

~Melenka Errie~  
"Go for it! I don't care if ya be wanten' the new one," I said as I took back the pillows I threw at her, "Any way, what is goin on?"  
"Well...we got a letter saying that we will be taking a field trip to the Belli castle. It also said in the note that if we want, we can either stay at a hotel or in the castle."  
"Hmm, I think we should stay at the castle, it will be fun! I wonder if it's haunted or somethin,"  
"I don't know, maybe there is a bunch of dead people under the floor boards, in the walls, or maybe they are walking around the grounds!"  
"Don't get over excited Lass, I pretty sure it's just a normal castle. They are probably just talkin like that to try and give us a scare."  
"Yeah..." Charlotte got hit with a sudden wave of energy and decided to jump up and down on her bed.  
Mercutio staring at her, giggled and said, "Well if you two don't have any extra sheets n' stuff, I'm going to go find some for Mischa."  
"Have fun with that!" Charlotte hummed as she continued to bounce up and down, "Oh and tell him I said 'Hi', oh and you should bring him by later, we all can go down for dinner together!"  
We all said our good byes and Mercutio went back on the hunt for sheets. I continued to unpack my bag, and suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my hand. I pulled my hand out of my bag and seen that I was bleeding.  
"Ow, something poked me!"  
"Are you ok?" Charlotte asked me as she jumped from her bed and rushed over to mine.  
"Yeah, I'm just bleedin a little bit. I wonder what it was," curious was I to find the bugger that 'bit' me. Flipping my bag inside out and pouring the contents onto the floor, and I realized that my mirror had broken.  
"Oh all I did was cut me self on a shard of glass that's all," I carefully picked up the pieces and threw them away and walked into our bathroom to wash my wound. "So, Charlotte, how was your spring break?" I asked her as I sat down on my bed.


	2. Cute boys, skanks, and detention

:Charlotte Faye:  
"It sucked. First day back home and I find a note saying that my parents were on a cruise and wouldn't be coming home. Not that they ever do anyways... I just thought that maybe... Nevermind. So I went shopping with their credit cards! suckers." I went through what happened while staring at the ground.  
"Ouch." Milly replied. I nodded.  
"Have fun with your parents and Zsa Zsa?"  
"Yeah. It was fun. At the beginning of the week I bluggoned a young lad off his bike with a paintball gun." She sounded so proud of herself that I burst into laughter.  
"Why not a bb-gun?"  
"My parents hid all of them before I came home." Milly pouted. I rolled my eyes and laid back, my energy worn down. Turning my head to see the clock I realized it was only 4:00 P.M. 'Great too late for a nap. Dinner starts in 2 hours.' I thought. I picked up my bag and grabbed my brush out of it. Tearing it through my hair I turned back to Melenka, "So, what else did you do? besides harrassing young children, of course. Any _aventures? Les garcons mignons?Des peines d'emprisonnement?_" I asked, hoping that someone had fun during spring break.

~Melenka Eerie~  
"Well, there was this one guy i met. I didn't get his name thou. He was a cute one, really wish I would have gotten his number and his name for that matter," I sighed and remembered how cute he was, "You know what we should do?"  
"What should we do?" Charlotte questioned. "We should sneak out and go to town so we can go shopping!"

:Charlotte Faye:  
"Phew. Shopping is hard on the lungs." I gasped out as I dropped my bags on my bed.  
"Looks like Mercutio stoped by, took the idea from the teachers and left a note on the door. It says," Milly opened the note and did her best English accent,"Girls, you know you shouldn't sneak out. Dinner is starting in half an hour, Mischa and I will meet you there since your obviously occupied. *wink* Have fun shopping. Or terrorizing people. Bye."  
"Dinner?"  
"Dinner."

We got down to the Cafeteria about ten minutes later. We both wanted to get out of our traveling clothes and into something cuter. I spent some time getting a ceasar salad whilst Melenka disappeared at the sight of some guy. Apparently it was the one she was talking about earlier, the one whose name she didn't know.  
I was thinking about this when I suddenly felt the ground leave my feet, "Mercutio! Put me down!"  
He erupted in laughter, making the entire school look at us. I slapped his arm, "Your so mean!"  
"Says the girl who knocked a guy out for grabbing her ass." He was still laughing and I couldn't help but smile. I rolled my eyes at him and finally noticed the HOTTEST guy I have ever seen standing a couple feet away, waiting for us to get done. He was dressed in head to toe black, obvious punk, had shaggy dark brown hair and, the best part, icy blue eyes; my favorite color.  
"Told ya' he's hot." Mercutio whispered in my ear.  
I nodded

~Melenka Eerie~  
"Oh God, oh God oh God I hope he didn't see me! I wonder if he is an upperclassman. If he is I bet he has a girlfriend..."  
Me talking to myself I didn't notice that.

:Charlotte Faye:  
Wow. Just wow, that's all I have to say. His accent, when you can get him to talk, sends shivers down my spine. In a good way. I love the gruff russian accent. I think he's realized that I'm staring. Hmm... It's pretty quiet in here... I wonder why. I looked back at Mischa, but he was already looking at me, probably noticed my staring; so I non-chalantly looked around, like I was trying to see something behind him, while hiding my blush.

~Melenka Eerie~  
I took me a few minutes to catch my thoughts. I looked around and I didn't see Charlotte anywhere. "Charlotte, where are you? Hmm, I wonder where she went. I looked around a little bit longer, and seen her looking around. Thanking the lord all might, I went up to her to tell her about who I just saw.

:Charlotte Faye:  
"Hey, Mel. What's up? Where did you go?

~Melenka Eerie~  
Shocked about what she just asked me. I started to wonder if she caught on. "Huh me? Oh, I went no where, doing nothing important. Why do you ask?"

:CF:  
My eyes lit up when she replied, "You met a guy!" Then I looked around to see half the tables around us staring. I hissed at them, making them jump and look away. Then I realized that Mischa was at our table.

~ME~  
I looked around and seen that everyone was still looking. I slowly sat down at the table, and seen a new face. "Charlotte come on and sit down now," I looked over to the unfamiliar face, "Why hello there, and who might you be?"

:CF:  
I sat down again, pissed and embarrassed. I watched the others talk and picked at my food, fully convinced that my anger would be the end of me one day. I started to drown everything out and just pushed my food around my plate. Then, Bianca and her gang of bottle blonde bimbos showed up. Joy.

~ME~  
"Look what the cat threw up. What you be wanten' Bianca? No body wants you here," I said to the skank that ruined mind and Charlottes lives last year. We all used to be friends, but that all changed when she inherited a lot of money. She didn't like hanging out with me and Charlotte anymore because we caught her in the janitors closet with someone while we were looking for her.  
"So I was just like wondering, who that hot guy was at your table. Like he should be at my table with all the popular guys,"  
"Well Bianca, he's sitting here because he has friends here and he probably doesn't to sit at your table because if he did, he was have a 95% chance of getting an STD just by sitting on the bench. So Bianca, Why don't you take your band of Skanks and leave us alone, your presents here is making me pissed off, leave before I decide to River Stomp all over your ass,"

CF:  
Bianca stood there with an open mouth, "Well, I doubt that's what he thinks." She went over and hung on him. "Hey, baby, want to come sit with us? These losers might want you to do some freak ritual or something."  
I glared, "Yeah, it's too bad you can't join us, B, we need a human sacrifice. Then again, they have to be virgins so you've been disqualified since second grade." Our table chuckled a bit, Melenka still about to kick Bianca's ass, and gave Bianca a look of 'what are you still doing here?' Bianca huffed and flipped her hair.  
"That's ok. Just because I CAN get a guy." There was a collective 'ooo', Melenka stood up, fists ready for a fight. I stood a second after, I would never get in a fight between two people; I believe in one-on-one fights, but one of the other skanks might try jumping in.

~ME~  
Oh that bitch did not just say that! Stay calm Melly, there is no reason to beat this bitch right here and now. "Ooo the Irish bitch can't think of anything else to say. No wonder no one likes her, she has to be a lesbian," HOLD IT! DID THIS BITCH JUST CALL ME A LESBIAN!!!! Everyone in the cafeteria started to laugh. This wasn't the first time she ruined me life, but this is definitely going to be her last. I don't care if I'm the better person, she is not going to push people around anymore. Because I remained silent Bianca thought that I didn't have anything to say. Oh, but trust me my fist had plenty to tell her.

Well, I got detention. I have to clean the halls for a week. But it was worth it.

:CF:  
OMG. So, where do I start? Melenka flipped. Went totally _fou_. Her episode got her detention. Good thing, though, I found out the name of the guy that she was checking out: Knox Carmichael. He asked me about her after she kicked Bianca's critter-infested ass. He has the hots for Mell. I could so tell. Mercutio was appalled, but he got over her tantrum and cheered her on.  
Unfortunately for me, Mischa had gotten up without a word and went back to his and Mercutio's dorm. Typically, I love the strong and silent types but Mischa is just... _frustrant. _He's driving me up the wall.  
So I went back to the dorm and fell right to sleep. Melenka trudged in an hour later, after getting chewed out by the principal. The next few days went by without any major traumas. _Tres ennuyeux_.

~ME~  
The meeting with the principle went well. When I came back to the room I found Charlotte sleeping. I didn't want to wake her up with the amazingly good news. I then put my pajamas on and went to the bathroom to wash my face. "Hehe, not even a scratch on me." I then brushed my teeth and went to bed

"Charlotte wake up!!! Wake up!" Damn she can sleep."Charlotte wake up before I take the blanket away!"  
"Wha-what?" Charlotte said half asleep. "Common, we are going to go to breakfast!"  
"But I don't wanna go yet,"  
"Hurry up I wanna show you my handy work," I knew that Charlotte knew what I was talking about. Even thou Bianca got her ass beat, she was still going to show her face. Even if it is full of bruises and a black and blue. "Fine." Charlotte reluctantly got up and got ready. "Hey maybe Misha with be there Charlotte. I kinda wanna apologize about what happened yesterday."

:CF:  
"It doesn't matter if he's there or not, I have no chance anyways." I muttered in my morning depression. Yesterday hadn't gone very well. I escaped to the bathroom before Melenka could say anything.  
Once I was done, I trailed behind her to the cafeteria. Too depressed to deal with anyone and too tired to think of why. My eyes went huge when I saw Bianca and I burst into giggles.

~ME~  
"Don't make eye contacts, she'll try and steal your soul," Charlotte and I giggled as we walked passed her table. I'm only restricted to 'interacting' with her. "I'm pretty sure you still have a chance, I'll explain everything that happened and apologize,"  
"That won't matter Milly, he thinks I'm a freak," Charlotte slumped over to the table. "Hey Marcutio, what's going on?"  
"Well Melenka, I am completely appalled by what you did yesterday. It was very, unladylike." Marcutio said as I sat down next to Charlotte. She had her head on the table as if she was going to fall asleep. I looked over and I seen Misha sitting there silently looking down at a book at the table. "Hey, I'm Melenka. I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. Bianca has been giving us a rough time since forever."

:CF:  
I watched with wide eyes as Melenka started talking to Mischa, then looked back down, until some bastard grabbed me by my collar and pulled me forward.  
"I heard what you and your little friend there did to my girl." The bastard spat in my face. I simply smirked at him, "Yeah, and how many of her other boyfriends are going to come 'avenge' her by beating up a girl?"  
He turned a reddish-purple and growled at me, "You bitch."  
"Ooo, that's a new one. Never heard that before. Especially from such an_envahi, fouettée, bâtard dont la fille va le jeter dans une semaine ou deux._" I saw the confusion in his eyes. Really, anyone who tries picking a fight with a petite, ninety pound girl must not have much brains in the first place; I mean who seriously thinks they're tough after that?

~ME~  
"OH come on! I'm sorry Misha, we are always under threat of people deciding that they want to 'attack' us," I calmly explained to Misha. I stood up, walked over to the bastard and yet again, calmly asked him to leave. Amazingly he did. "Charlotte are you ok? Why don't we take you to get washed up."  
"Yeah, sure." I escorted her to the washroom while she washed her face. "Why don't you introduce yourself to Misha?"

:CF:  
"Did you not just see what happened? I'm a social outcast. A freak. I doubt he would want to be around anyone like me." I saw her try finding a way to argue with this.  
"Well you never know if you don't try."She insisted. I turned, raised an eyebrow, then challenged,"Why don't you introduce yourself to Knox? He asked me about you."

~ME~  
"What, Who is Knox? And what did he ask about?" I wonder if that's the name of that one guy. "Well Milly, how about this if I talk to Misha, you need to talk to Knox?"  
"Well, I don't know, I mean.."  
"See, how can you expect me to talk to Misha if you can't even talk to Knox?"

:CF:  
I smirked, I'm so winning this one. "Fine. Tomorrow. Both of us will talk to the aforementioned hot guys."

I nearly choked on my tongue, "What?! I mean... You sure?" She laughed at me, "Yup, and according to our deal... YOU have to go first!" Ok. Panic time. "But, Milly, you're so much braver than me!" I put on my get-out-of-jail-free look. The one where I make my bottom lip tremble and my eyes watery and big, making the hazel/gold pop.

~ME~  
"That is not going to work this! I know your little tricks. Tomorrow we both have to do it. Now I think we have to get going to class," I looked at her and turned for the door. We both left to go to our first class of French.


End file.
